Sweet Seductions
by DracoMalfoy's BandNerd
Summary: It gets lonely when you become Head Girl at Hogwarts, since you share a suite with the Head Boy. What would happen if your worst enemy shared that suite with you? HGDM Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Unwelcome Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. geez, now I'm all depressed.  
  
A/N: Rated PG-13. There is some vulgar language and such. I will warn if any "controversial" is written.  
  
***```Sweet Seductions```***  
  
,.;: Chapter One: Unwelcome Surprises. :;.,  
  
Hermione Granger gasped as she slid through the barrier for Platform 9¾. It had been a long, lonely summer for her. With Voldemort on the loose, Hermione and her family were advised to lay low, because everyone knew that Voldemort hated Muggles and Muggle-borns. Thus, she couldn't go to the Burrow, which disappointed her greatly. The only highlight of the summer had been her shiny, new Head Girl badge, which she currently wore proudly.  
Her letter had advised her to show up at 10:15 in order to receive the instructions for the Prefect meeting, which would take place once the train left the station. Hermione quickly entered the Prefects' compartment and gasped as she saw who was seated at the front of the compartment.  
Draco Malfoy.  
Her blood instantly started boiling when she saw him seated at the front compartment, looking smug and far too sure of himself. He looked up at her entrance, and started smirking. He stood up slowly, and Hermione noticed that he had grown to a full 6 foot something. She drew herself up a little. She was tall for a female, but, even at 5 foot 7 inches, she was still a good head shorter than him.  
Malfoy started walking towards Hermione, stopping about three feet away. "Ahh, I should've figured that Little Miss Perfect would become Head Girl. What an excellent way to spend seventh year- trapped in a special wing with just the Mudblood," he spat. Hermione could almost feel the hatred in his words. Hell, she could sense it.  
"Piss off, Malfoy. Like I want to spend the year with a ferret like you... Wait, did you say with just me?"  
"Damn, for someone so smart you're completely moronic. Let me spell this out for you, Granger. The Head Girl and the Head Boy- that's you and me- get a special, isolated wing for only you and me. Hear that? Isolated. I-S-O-L-A-T-E-D." he snickered at his little joke. "What, didn't you finish reading your letter?"  
Hermione blushed angrily at Malfoy. 'The little bastard.' she thought as took in his words. She hadn't read the rest of the letter. She saw the first few sentences and freaked. She didn't realize there was more. "Oh, Malfoy, I'm oh-so sorry for not reading the entire letter. God, you're a bloody wanker."  
"You say that as if you're the bloody queen of England, Granger. Need I remind you that you are most certainly not the queen, nor will you ever be the queen of England." Malfoy and Hermione glared at each other as Professor McGonagall walked into the compartment.  
"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, please sit down. As Head Boy and Head Girl, you must at least stop the bickering in public. When you are in your chamber, feel free to bite each others heads off, as long as it is within school policy. I shall hopefully only remind you once that you will be the two people who get the most attention this school year. You must be a role model to the other students. Now, about the prefects' meeting. They must, as always, perform hall duty. This is the schedule," Professor McGonagall said as she handed them each a stack of parchment, "and you will explain to the prefects the rules of these hall duties. I hopefully do not have to refresh either of your memories about these rules." She paused here to see if they had any problems with the rule remembering. "Well then, I do have to ask you to explain other do's and don'ts about privileges and duties. You should know these as well. The last thing is that we will have to select pairs of students for a worldwide convention this year. Naturally, you two will be representing the seventh year, and we will need 4 prefects, 2 from each year besides seventh. Choose carefully. These students need to be very well behaved, with top scores in as many classes as possible. They should also get along fairly decently- the accommodations for this convention are horrific. Should they have any questions, please ask them to see me after the feast. Oh, one last thing. Miss Granger, the passwords are here, in these envelopes. Please pass them out, and once they have memorized them, please throw them in the wastebasket. Please use the Incineration charm on these once they are all thrown away. Sadly, I must hurry back to the school, the preparations have taken a little longer this year. Good day." With that, Professor McGonagall apparated, leaving the Slytherin Sex God and the Gryffindor Perfectionist alone again.  
"Granger, I'm gonna leave this all to you. I'll just sit in my seat and look lush," Malfoy stated, as Hermione snickered. "What's so funny?"  
"You? Lush? Yeah right. But, anyway, I am NOT doing all the work by myself, Malfoy."  
"You're a bitch, Granger. Did you know that?"  
"Only for you, Malfoy. Only for you."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Once the prefect meeting ended (without much hostility), Hermione found her friends and told them all about her meeting with Malfoy.  
"Poor 'Mione, I can't believe they stuck you with that asshole. I swear, if he says one more thing to you, I will kick his ass," Harry ranted, Ron agreeing wholeheartedly.  
"I swear, he is such a slimy git," Ron said.  
"Hell yeah he is. Ron, we should just go kick his ass now and give him forewarning."  
"Guys.." Hermione said. Ginny laughed.  
"Just don't mess with his face. It's gorgeous," Ginny gushed. When Harry and Ron quickly wheeled around on her, she quickly added, "until you realize who you're looking at, of course!" She laughed nervously and gave Hermione a look that clearly said, 'I just slipped away from a beating.'  
"Seriously, though, 'Mione, don't let him give you hell this year. Tell us if he does," Harry said.  
"Yeah, Fred and George have concocted some pretty dangerous stuff for their shop that could be very useful when it comes to making that slimy little git quit being such an asshole," Ron added.  
"Trust me, if he does anything else, I will personally de-ball before he can finish his statement," Hermione said firmly, with shocked looks from her male friends.  
Ron whimpered. "Hermione, as much as the slimy git deserves it, that's not right. You can't mess with a man's. package like that. That's not right!"  
  
********************************************  
  
Well, there's the first chapter! Please review!!! I need some motivation to write, ya know *hint hint*  
  
~*~ Love and kisses, ~*~  
~*~ The Band Nerd ~*~  
~*~ Liz ~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two: The First Night

A/N: I don't put those stupid disclaimers on every chapter. If you'd like to see a disclaimer for this story, read the first chapter. Well, gee, you should start from the beginning, so yeah. Well, I started writing the chapter with intentions for more evil, but it turned out different than I thought. But that's ok. Here's Chapter Two!!!  
  
Chapter Two: The First Night   
  
The rest of the train ride was relatively uneventful. The group was shocked but relieved that Malfoy didn't come to taunt them.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny piled into a carriage and joked cheerfully on the way to the school. Hermione found herself zoning out, thinking of how terrible it would be that night in her new common room. She knew that she'd never hear the end of the stupid taunting that had been going back and forth since first year. She wanted it to stop that way she could enjoy her final year at Hogwarts.  
Hermione came back to earth as the carriages were stopping in front of the school. She stifled a gasp. It never ceased to amaze her at how utterly breathtaking the school was. This was her home. This was where she was happiest. Surrounded by her friends and professors, she felt safe. Safer than she did with her parents. She loved them to pieces, but she knew that they were a liability should Voldemort decide to strike. She sighed heavily and walked up the steps, into the front entrance hall, and then followed Ron and Harry into the Great Hall.  
They sat down and waited as the Sorting Ceremony began. It seemed to go on for hours. There were so many new first years. Hermione was ready with warm congratulations and welcomes for the Gryffindors.  
Once the feast had ended, Dumbledore quickly announced the normal rules. Filch's list of banned items had increased once again, which was a surprise to no-one. Dumbledore also made the announcement about Head Boy and Girl. Hermione drew herself up, then stopped when she painfully remembered another Gryffindor who did the same in her third year- Percy Weasley.  
The students were dismissed to bed, and Hermione said a very mournful goodbye to Ron, Harry and Ginny as she slowly worked her way towards the new suite.  
When she entered, she gasped. The room was beautiful, decorated in reds and greens. The couch and armchairs were all velvet, and there was an immense table in the center. The four large mahogany bookshelves were full of books. Hermione started to study the titles as Malfoy sneered, "What a surprise. First night back and Granger's already diving into her books."  
"Malfoy, would you just shut up? I swear you are going to drive me insane this year," Hermione said, exasperated.  
"Hey, that could be a good thing," Malfoy smiled lecherously. "When girls go insane they do some very arousing things." His eyes slowly traveled up and down Hermione's body, and she felt very self-conscience.  
"You are a disgusting pervert," she stated, wondering if she really minded all that much.  
"And you certainly don't seem to be complaining," he smirked. His eyes were boring into hers, and she could barely breath. His steel gray eyes were hypnotizing, and they were beautiful. Hell, he was beautiful.  
Hermione started smacking herself in the head. 'Why am I thinking like this? Eww. I am so gross! Can I go wash my brain?' she thought. She continued smacking herself in the head until Malfoy walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm, causing chills to travel through her body.  
Hermione stared at his hand on her arm. His touch was amazing. "You know, you could probably kill brain cells hitting yourself like that. I actually would like some competition for the number one spot, and I hate to say it, but you're one hell of a component," Malfoy said. Hermione quickly wrenched her arm away from him, but was shocked that he was actually being nice. "It's late. We should probably go to sleep. Truce?"  
Malfoy extended his arm to shake hands, which Hermione did. After they finished shaking hands, neither let go. She was once again shocked, but this time by how natural it felt to be holding his hand. "Truce," she whispered. Malfoy broke their hands apart as Hermione said, "Good night, Malfoy."  
"Good night, Granger," he said as she turned and walked into her room.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Malfoy went into his room, and sat on the ground. He couldn't believe that she had become so... breathtaking. He always thought of Granger as quiet, and a freak about school. She was always so, well, plain. The only time anybody really noticed her beauty was the Yule Ball in fourth year. Even he could admit that she looked stunning that night, free from the weight of about 8 books.  
But, tonight, she looked even better. She had more confidence, and she looked comfortable in her body. Of course he noticed that her breasts were on the bigger side, and she never seemed comfortable with that until now.  
Suddenly, and repulsively, he felt the urge to touch her again. Her creamy, tan skin felt smooth and silky against his hands. And her hands were so small and delicate. He didn't want to let go of her hand. When they were touching, he forgot everything. He forgot the letter he was bound to receive from his father, threatening him once again. He forgot the bruises on his chest from where his father beat him. All he could think about was the pretty girl in front of him.  
He wasn't going to admit any of this to anyone. He wasn't going to admit it to himself. But, to him, Granger wasn't just the Mudblood, or the bookworm, or anything like that. She was just Granger. And Granger was someone that he knew was important to him, whether he wanted to admit or not. Granger was the girl that he wanted to be with, with or without his own consent.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Once she got into the room, she collapsed on her bed, not even taking the time to appreciate the room. Hermione felt dizzy with, well, she didn't exactly know. But it was because of him. She couldn't understand why Malfoy was being so nice, or why it felt so good when he touched her, or when they were holding hands. She didn't know why his eyes were suddenly hypnotizing. She could get lost in his eyes, in his hair.  
Hermione put her pillow over her head, hoping that he would disappear with the light. But he lingered on in her thoughts. She found herself not caring about the evil, dreadful past years of torture. All people knew how to forgive. She would never forget it, but somehow, she knew that he could make up for it, if she let him. She also didn't care about his supposed "sex god" stance in Slytherin. Who said she was going to be next on his list of Girls to Sleep With? Of course, she wouldn't mind if she was on that list. She wouldn't mind at all if he were to come into her room and kiss her, kiss her in a way that truth-or-dare with Harry and Ron wouldn't satisfy. She wanted him.  
Hermione put a stop to her thoughts, and forced herself to go to sleep before she could admit to herself that she was starting to develop a crush on Draco Malfoy.  
  
**************************************************** Well, that's it for chapter two. I'm gonna try to post every two days or something like that... Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!  
  
***I'd like to say gracias to my reviewer(s)***  
  
@}~~ Love, Your Favorite Band Nerd @}~~  
~*)*~ Liz ~*(*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: The Assignment

I just wanted to get this posted before my long weekend ends. My fan fic fairies and I have had plenty of time to plot some more of this story... I don't really have a set plot yet. My fairies are just telling me what to write. Well, need I say more? Oh, yeah... There's brief nudity in here, so if you're offended, I'm sorry. It's the fairies, not me!!! Also, I might switch the rating to R soon (cuz, well, yeah) but I'll let you know when the fairies and I are ready for that new area. Here's Chapter Three!!!  
  
~^*^~ Chapter Three: The Assignment ~^*^~  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning in an excellent mood, having forced herself to not think about the events of the night before. She could barely even remember the events of the night before if she wanted to. She got up out of bed and walked to her closet. She quickly decided on a plain black skirt that went midthigh and a conservative light green blouse that complimented her curves. She grabbed some underwear and a towel and headed towards the shower.  
As she headed towards the bathroom, she realized that Malfoy could walk in on her, or vice versa. Once she reached the entrance, she braced herself for a confrontation.  
She opened the door and gasped. Lo and behold, Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her. Completely naked. She found she couldn't tear her eyes away from his body. He was very buff, but not repulsively buff. She didn't want to look down any further, but she found that she couldn't help herself. She didn't really have much to judge against, but she could tell that he was big. Down there.  
"Are you gonna say something or are you gonna just stare?" Malfoy asked, chuckling. Hermione tore her eyes away from his... yeah... and looked at Malfoy's taunting eyes. He eyed her carefully before saying, "Well, Granger, it's your turn now."  
"Pardon?" she asked, confused. She was assuming she meant that it was her turn to shower, but then she looked at his face again. He had a very lecherous grin on his face, and the meaning of his statement dawned on her as she blushed bright red.  
"Well, you saw mine, so that means I get to see yours. Let's have a look, then."  
"Piss off, Malfoy!" she said, and he laughed his way out of the bathroom, grabbing his clothes before he exited.  
Hermione showered and dressed quickly, afraid to be walked in on. After she was fully clothed, she put on a very small amount of make-up. She only used eye shadow and lip gloss. She brushed and dried her hair, deciding to leave it down for the day. She did, however, bring a hair scrunchie with her, just in case it got warm.  
She left the bathroom to find both Malfoy and Dumbledore sitting in the common room.  
"Please sit down, Miss Granger, I need to have a discussion with you, but please, help yourself to a croissant or a muffin," Dumbledore said, offering a plate of pastries to her. Hermione selected a muffin before he continued. "I assume Professor McGonagall told you both about the convention?" Malfoy and Hermione nodded. "Good. Very good. Well, this convention is in one week. Your teachers will give you a lesson plan for the week along with the homework assignments, which you will be expected to complete during your trip. The convention is two days. Unfortunately, we cannot travel without magic, therefore we will be taking a train. It will take three days to travel each way, and each year will get its own compartment, with one for myself. These compartments are rather small, I must warn you. They do have beds, however. But, more importantly, I must have your list of the four prefects by tonight to make the final reservations. Any questions?"  
"Just how small are we talking here, Professor?" Malfoy asked, appalled.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The day passed in a blur. Hermione vaguely relayed the events of the morning to her friends, but left out a few key factors. She didn't really tell them about the convention, and she didn't mention the fact that she saw her worst enemy naked. That would be WAY too embarrassing for Hermione to explain. There was also the fact that she couldn't get that image out of her head. He was fit, he was gorgeous, he was a Satanic angel. And she hated the fact that he was slowly driving her insane. She knew that something was loose in her head. SHE was obsessing over DRACO MALFOY. It was wrong. It was stupid. He would never like her. But, she sadistically anticipated seeing him in the common room, especially since she knew that some sort of interesting things would happen.  
Having thought that, she told herself that she was a stupid freaking idiot, and waited for Professor McGonagall to start teaching. Before she said anything, Hermione looked around and saw Malfoy turn around and look at her. They locked eyes and he smiled slightly, then turned around. Hermione flushed red once again, and was quickly questioned by Harry.  
"Why the hell is Malfoy smiling at you?" Harry asked, Ron craning his neck over towards Harry to hear the conversation.  
"How am I supposed to know? He's probably thinking of all the sadistic things he's going to torture me with during this trip we have to go on," she muttered.  
"How could Dumbledore be so cruel to you, Mione? I mean, he should know that Malfoy is going to put you through hell!" Ron added.  
"I'm not too worried. I'll set him straight," Hermione assured the boys, who were starting to get quite angry.  
"He is such a wanker," Harry said. Ron chortled as Professor McGonagall called the class to attention.  
Hermione could hear Professor McGonagall talking, but for the first time ever, she could not concentrate. Her brief conversation with her best friends made her realize the torture she would endure. The morning and afternoon, until Transfiguration, only saw her worrying about her secret crush.  
Hermione sighed, shook her head slightly, and started to take notes on the lesson at hand, praying she didn't miss something important.  
  
************************************************  
  
Hermione spent her night in the library, leaving only minutes before curfew ended. She ran all the way back to her common room, and walked in to find Malfoy lounging in a chair, reading his Advanced Transfiguration book. She silently put her books on the table and sat down to start checking her homework.  
She was halfway through the Transfiguration assignment when she felt a warm body next to her. Malfoy had sat down next to her. She looked up and asked, "Can I help you with something?"  
"Can you explain the theory behind the Water Fire Spell?" Malfoy asked politely.  
Hermione turned slightly so she was facing Malfoy. She looked down at her Transfiguration book, open to the page on the spell, and started explaining. "Well, the theory is that water and fire are complete opposites. You know, good and evil, that sort of thing. The Water Fire spell is supposed to turn something into its opposite. So, essentially, you could turn the lake into one great big pit of fire. It would take quite a bit of magic, but there you have it."  
"So, for this assignment, I have to choose something and predict what it would turn into?" Malfoy asked.  
"Yes."  
"So, if I chose a Gryffindor, they would turn into a Slytherin?"  
Hermione gasped silently. She wasn't expecting something like that. She studied Draco for a moment. He almost seemed saddened, saying that. She nodded and replied, "Well, yeah, I guess. But then you would have to explain why."  
Malfoy moved in towards Hermione slightly. "Okay, well you could say that because most Slytherins strongly back The Dark Lord, whereas most Gryffindors..."  
"...are behind Dumbledore?" Malfoy nodded and moved closer. Hermione was suddenly very aware of everything. Malfoy's entrancing eyes were on her, watching her, absorbing her words.  
"Yeah. Slytherin is the evil group of Hogwarts, and Gryffindor's the good group, the honorable group. I wonder what it'd be like if a Slytherin and a Gryffindor really got along, or even dated, or something..." he trailed off, still looking straight into her eyes.  
"It'd be interesting," she whispered as his face was almost touching hers. She got nervous. She knew she couldn't let him kiss her, which she knew he was about to do. Sure, she could think about it, but that's all she could ever let it become. She couldn't kiss Malfoy. Not after everything he had done to her. Not after she had wanted it all day. It didn't matter. She couldn't do it.  
He closed his eyes and moved in to kiss her, but he only made contact with air. He opened his eyes and Hermione was standing away from the table, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't..." she trailed off as she ran into her room, knowing that she couldn't go back, not even to get her homework.  
Malfoy sat at the table, not believing that he almost kissed her. He sighed heavily and pulled out a piece of parchment. He started writing his Transfiguration assignment when he realized that she had called him by his first name. A smile played on his lips as he wrote everything that had been said about the assignment.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Wa-La! Another chappie done. Yippee. Another chapter should be up by Thursday, I hope. Friday at the latest. I got lots of hours at work right now, and I got a lot going on, between flag corps, work, and school, but I promise to get a chapter up soon.  
  
I'd like to say GraciaS to all my reviewers!  
  
Okay, you can all go review now (pretty please with cherries on top!)  
  
**Love, your resident band nerd, Liz** 


	4. Chapter Four: Bruises

I absolutely adore this plot so far. I've been mentally playing out scenes, and it's great. But, here for your entertainment is Chapter Four... ***WARNING*** There is a good portion of violence and excessive, harsh swearing in this chapter. Be warned...  
  
-+- Chapter Four: Bruises   
  


* * *

  
Hermione lay awake in bed ten minutes after Malfoy tried to kiss her, wondering why the hell she left. She knew it was bad, hell, it was probably one of the stupidest things that she would've ever done, but she couldn't stop thinking that it was stupider to leave. She never refused herself of doing what she wanted to do before, but that was before it came to her worst enemy. Her sexy worst enemy. The one that tried to kiss her.  
Before she could stop herself, she got up and walked out of her bedroom and found Malfoy where she left him, pouring over his Transfiguration book. "Malfoy..." she whispered, then covered her mouth as if she was shocked that her voice sounded so lustful.  
He looked up and saw her standing there, shocked, hands over her mouth, and couldn't help but think it cute. "Granger," he started to say as she stepped closer, "I'm sorry that I almost... well, yeah."  
"No, it's completely fine, it wasn't your fault, it was mine-" she said until Malfoy interrupted her.  
"No, Hermione," he said firmly, standing up. "It was my fault. I didn't explain anything, I wasn't thinking, I... I don't know." He sighed. "The only thing I do know is that you're so beautiful, and I couldn't resist."  
She blushed, blinking back tears. It was absolutely the corniest thing anyone had ever said to her, but it was one of the sweetest things as well. Nobody ever complimented her. She was Hermione Granger, the mudblood that sat in the library all day. She was a nerd, and nobody ever tried anything with her.  
Malfoy watched Hermione blush, and felt himself blush as well. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he looked back at his homework. God, he felt stupid. He didn't know where any of what he said came from. He had no idea what was going on with him. He was starting to feel woozy when she was around. He didn't understand why he started noticing her, and the way her eyes twinkled in the light of the fire as she read a book. He had no control of his thoughts, or his actions. The only thing he was sure of was that she could change him. And he wanted that change. He knew that the life his father led was not the life for him. She could help him. He watched her standing there, blushing and trying not to cry, and he realized that, somehow, at sometime, he started to want to be with her. Not just for him. For her, too.  
Hermione slowly walked over to the table and gathered up her belongings. She didn't look at Malfoy, she didn't cry, she didn't think about anything except gathering up her books and ignoring the fact that she wanted to kiss him. She picked up all her books and sat in an armchair that was near her bag, and hastily packed the books and the homework into the bag, feeling Malfoy's eyes on her the entire time. Why the hell was he watching her? She was a filthy Mudblood, and that's all she would ever be. No matter what he said.  
"I'm sorry, can I help you with something?" she looked up and said coldly. Malfoy looked like he got punched in the face, but quickly recovered.  
"Yeah, can you help me find a spell to make your face look less hideous?" he spat back. Hermione recoiled and started crying almost instantly. The asshole, she thought. I knew that he was worth shit.  
He walked over to her and threw her bag and her books on the floor. She immediately stopped crying and glared at Malfoy, who grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
They froze briefly as Hermione landed inches away from Malfoy. She was the first to back away, and tried to free her arm from his grip. Damn, he had a tight grip.  
"Malfoy, get your filthy hands off of me!!!" she hissed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, both of my hands aren't on you, slut," he hissed back, grabbing her forearms and shoving her against the wall. Hermione whimpered.  
"Let go of me!"  
"Yeah, and let you go telling your friends about this," he said, as she struggled to wrench herself away from him. He tightened his grip. "You need to learn manners, bitch."  
"Yeah, like you have the fucking decency to use them yourself." He wrenched her away from the wall and slammed her back into it again. She whimpered once again. He wasn't being polite. He was hurting her.  
"So, how does the Gryffindor Mudblood like pain?" He tightened his grip even more and slammed her into the wall once again.  
"What the fuck is this about, Malfoy?" She was trying not to cry but it was hard as hell. If he kept slamming her like this, he was going to break at least one bone.  
"Shut the fuck up, Granger!" he hollered, letting go of her with one hand and slapping her. Damn, that hurt like a bitch. Hermione fought back tears and started fearing that she was going to seriously get hurt.  
"This is fucking stupid Malfoy. I don't know what the fuck I did to deserve this shit, but I would appreciate it if you would stop!"  
He slapped her again. Harder this time. Shit, someone was gonna notice that she got completely bitch-slapped.  
"Shut the fuck up!" She could see his frantic eyes on her and could see that he was going insane, so she decided to shut up.  
He slammed her into the wall again, so forcefully the world went black for a second. She could feel herself crying and felt the pain throbbing through her back. She was completely afraid. 'What if he picks up his wand or something? What did I do to deserve this? Oh God,' she thought as he slammed her into the wall again, this time a little weaker. He was weak and getting weaker. Through her foggy eyes she could see him crying as well. He let go of her other arm and she slid down the wall and sat, sobbing.  
"Why?" she whispered to him. He sat down across from her.  
"Oh God, Hermione, I'm so sorry. What the hell did I just do? What did he do?" Malfoy sobbed.  
"Get away from me, Malfoy," Hermione hissed, anger coursing through her veins. She covered her face with her hands and let herself sob, unrestrainedly. She only stopped when she felt his hand rest on her knee. "Get your filthy, dirty hands off of me!"  
"Hermione... Just listen to me."  
"Yeah, okay. Listen to a pathetic woman beater! I have better things to do!"  
"This is not my fucking fault!"  
Hermione snorted in laughter. "Yeah, and my dad's the Minister of Magic! If it's not your fault, whose fault is it? Who am I going to blame for my pain? Who am I going to blame for these bruises? Who am I going to blame if one of my bones is shattered? Who, Draco? WHO?!?!?!" Hermione screamed, tears running down her face once again. She stared into his cold, gray eyes and wondered how the hell she could've been attracted to him.  
"My father." He said it in barely a whisper, as if afraid that someone else was listening to them.  
"How is the shit you just pulled your father's fault?"  
"He put a curse on me when I began to disobey him. I used to completely flip when someone said a nice word to me, or I to them. I went to Dumbledore, and he's trying to reserve this curse. It's been working... but I guess not as well as we had hoped. I can't believe I did this to you. My God, I am so sorry."  
Hermione considered him for a minute, then muttered, "Bullshit."  
Malfoy stood up, glaring at Hermione in disbelief. He just told one of his greatest secrets, and she called bullshit. He was disgusted with himself. It had been his own hands that made her sob, that bruised her and caused her pain. He walked towards the door, deciding to go to Dumbledore and tell him about this problem. He went to reach for the doorknob when he looked at Hermione, still sitting on the floor, looking at him with complete disgust and confusion. "I'm so sorry. Whether you believe me or not." He opened the door and walked out. Before he closed it, he said, "I meant it when I said that you're beautiful." Once the door was closed, he froze. It took all his effort not to walk back in there and convince her that he didn't want to do what he did. He drew a deep breath and wondered if she would ever be nice to him again. Saddened by this thought, he set off towards Dumbledore's office, letting himself cry freely.  
  


* * *

  
"I meant it when I said that you're beautiful," she heard him say before he closed the door. She slowly pulled herself up from the ground and walked over to the couch, where she lay down and stared at the ceiling. Her back was throbbing, her face stung, and she could she that she would bear bruises on her arms. She didn't want to believe that what he said was true. He had told so many lies since she met him. Something inside her told her that this time he was being truthful. She was planning on asking Dumbledore about this problem.  
Hermione was ashamed that she was thinking lustfully about him, even now. When he cried, he seemed real. That wasn't something that you normally saw in Draco Malfoy. You saw evil. You saw anger. You saw pent-up pain. You saw lies. You saw Slytherin.  
Tonight, she saw some Gryffindor in him. When he cried, she saw the bravery that Gryffindors show proudly. She saw the loyalty to his father, the loyalty that he knew his father didn't deserve. Blind loyalty. Another Gryffindor trait. The desire to break rules? Trait of both Slytherin and Gryffindor. But, most important, she saw truth. Truth was something that Gryffindors all wanted to live by. They strived to live by truth. Hermione had never seen truth in Malfoy's eyes.  
That's why she believed what he said. She saw truth. Real, honest truth. The same truth she had seen in Harry's eyes when he was so desperately trying to convince them that Sirius was being tortured. She saw that same look of real desperation in Malfoy's eyes that she had seen in Harry's. It was an unforgettable look. And it would be a while before she could block that look out.  
Hermione started crying again. She felt completely bruised and battered. She started worrying about her parents. If Voldemort could reach her at Hogwarts, he could reach them. Yes, Voldemort. In the end, he was behind it all. Lucius Malfoy was an avid follower of Voldemort, and wanted Draco to follow in his footsteps. This was the reason he beat her to a pulp. Lucius had to have control over Draco.  
Hermione cried harder. She wanted to be able to save Malfoy from the evil family that he was born into. She wanted to make him forget.  
She didn't understand why she felt this way, but she didn't. She didn't understand how she could believe Malfoy. She didn't understand why she started noticing him. She didn't know when she started wanting to be with him. She didn't understand why he tried to kiss her, or why he was driven to hurt her so forcefully.  
The night was drawing to a close. She had almost thought herself out. The night was so confusing that she didn't want to think about it. She refused to let herself think of anything but sleep. Only one, stray thought creeped out, and she wanted to slap her herself.  
She couldn't believe that she came back out of her room to go and finish what Malfoy started.  
She went back to the common room to kiss Draco Malfoy.  
  


* * *

  
So, there ya have it. Another chappie!!! I think the curse thingy was cheesy, but I didn't know how to say it. Lemme know what you think, and give me some feedback.  
  
~Gracias! to all my reviewers~  
  
Don't forget to review before you exit  
  


* * *

  
Forever Yours,  
Your Band Nerd... 3 Liz 3 


	5. Chapter Five: Emotional Pain

Welcome back to another chapter of Sweet Seductions. I was so happy... I got five or six e-mail review notices. Thank you guys so much! It's really nice to hear your thoughts. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story, hopefully as much as I am. My only notice is that once Hermione and Draco go to the convention, I'm upping my rating to R. Just in case. Well, enough of me. Time for you!  
  
~*)*~ Chapter Five: Emotional Pain ~*(*~  
  
The first hints of morning were showing, and Hermione lay half-asleep on the couch. Her body was resting but her mind was still awake. Malfoy still hadn't returned from his visit with Dumbledore. She was kinda worried, even though she wanted to pummel him. She knew the only way that she would ever fall asleep was if she knew that he was safe and in the tower. She also knew that she was pathetic. She was slowly realizing, no matter hard she tried not to notice, that her little schoolgirl was more than that. Her affections were real. She completely had a crush on Draco Malfoy.  
  
Maybe he could solve her problems.  
Maybe he liked her, too  
Maybe she was falling for him.  
Maybe she was delusional.  
  
Yes. That must be it. She needed to get to Madam Pomfrey. She was delusional, her back was killing her, her arms were swelling, and she was just plain tired. Hermione slowly rose from the sofa that she laid on. The room spun slightly as she struggled to gain her balance back. Once that was done, she took a tentative step towards the door. The pain from walking made her cry out slightly. She took another step. Each step was like another curse straight to her heart. Hermione was determined to make it to the clinic, no matter what the pain. As she came closer to the door, the room began swimming. She barely just saw the door open when she crumpled and fell to the floor as her world went black.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Malfoy opened the door to see Hermione standing for a split second. She started to fall as she reached out to catch her. Once she was safely in his arms, he looked at her face and saw that she had passed out. "Professor," Draco cried, "we need to get Her- I mean, Granger to Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
Dumbledore, who was standing behind Malfoy, said, "Gather her up, and we will go." Draco picked up her lifeless body, and they headed swiftly towards Madam Pomfrey's office. The clinic was a good five-minute walk away, and Hermione weighed against him heavily. He knew she was skinny, but she was dead weight. Malfoy and Dumbledore walked to the clinic in silence.  
  
When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey opened the door and quickly told Malfoy to set Hermione down on the nearest hospital bed. Dumbledore took Madam Pomfrey into her office and started to explain the situation to her as Malfoy watched over Hermione.  
  
He could see the ugly bruises on her arms. He traced them with his finger in disbelief. How could he have hurt her the way he did? Hot tears fell down his face as he saw the faint outline of a hand on her face. He traced that as well. He couldn't believe what he had done to this girl. Hermione Granger didn't deserve what he had done. He was ashamed. This girl was a bright, talented girl, regardless of her blood. He knew that. Hell, he wanted to be her.  
  
Maybe he just wanted her.  
  
Either way, he knew that Hermione was NOT an average girl, regardless of blood, age, skin, whatever. He stepped away from her, and prepared to leave this emotional sight when Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey re-entered the room.  
  
The elderly nurse evaluated Hermione's health quickly and urgently. "Oh, dear. This is very bad. I have some potions I can try to use for her, but she's out cold. I can only hope that you brought her to me in time. If she doesn't recover in the next few days, she may have to go to St. Mungo's. But, alas, it's time for you to get ready to go to breakfast. Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that the real events of last night are confidential. I will be telling the students that she fell and bumped her head on the table. Please do come back soon, though. Good day," she said, waving Malfoy out the door.  
  
Malfoy stepped outside the clinic and ran his way to his room.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The classes that day passed quickly for everybody except for Malfoy. Teachers and students pestered him with questions pertaining to the whereabouts of one Hermione Granger. His answer to their question, "Why is she not here today, Mr. Malfoy?" was always the same.  
  
"She was up late doing homework. She slid on a piece of parchment that was on the ground, fell and hit her head on the table pretty hard, so she's in the hospital wing." He said it in almost a monotone voice. It was very annoying to answer the same question with the same lie eight trillion times, but it was better than telling the truth.  
  
He was extremely happy once it was time for dinner. He ate quickly, not speaking with any of his friends, and ran to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said that she improved, and she'll come out on unconsciousness soon, but she looked the same to him.  
  
She was ghostly pale, and her bruises on her arms were black, blue, purple and green. It angered him to see that he could do nothing to help her. He caused her this, so he thought that he should be able to help her.  
  
When looking at her bruises, he always gently traced them with his fingertips, letting tears fall down his grief-stricken face. He was happy to see that the hand mark on her perfect face was fading more. After he had enough of crying, he kissed her forehead and left, heading somberly to the common room.  
  
He worked his way through the homework, not comprehending what he was doing. He was aware that he would most likely get low marks on the assignments, but he didn't care. Once finished, he slowly walked to his bedroom.  
  
He changed into pajamas, and flung himself onto the bed, letting sleep swallow him whole. He was emotionally and physically drained. Before he slept, he looked at his clock and sighed. It was 8:30PM, and he felt like he had lived through four days in the time he had been awake.  
  
His sleep was not that great. He had nightmares, horrible nightmares, that involved both Hermione and himself. He dreamt that she died because of him, and he was sent away to Azkaban, crying shamefully at what he had done.  
  
He woke up feeling more exhausted than he did the night before. He slowly dragged himself out of bed, and took a long, hot shower, missing breakfast completely. He changed into his school robes, grabbed his books, and went to class.  
  
That day, and the next day, followed the same routine as it had before. On the third night, Malfoy did not go to sleep as early, but was tortured by worry. Was she ever going to wake? Would he ever be able to truly apologize?  
  
He cried himself to sleep, fearing her health.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Yay! Another chapter completed! I think I put a lot of emotion in Malfoy this time. Does he seem too emotional for you guys? Let me know, OK? I absolutely LOVE getting your replies, it makes me feel sooooo loved! U should thank Elyse for pestering me every three seconds to update. He he. Sorry it took so long!!! I still love you guys!!!  
  
Gracias! to all my reviewers. I luv you much.  
  
Jealous? Then review!!!!!!  
  
Luv ya, **Liz** 


	6. Chapter Six: Pick and Choose

Well, here I am, back again, for another lovely chapter. **COUNTDOWN TO CONVENTION: 4 MORE DAYS!!!** Well, their days, not mine or yours. He he. I'm very much anticipating the convention. When it gets to the convention, the rating's going R. I decided that when I talked to my fan fiction fairies last night. We had fun discussing this convention.  
  
Okay, people had some complaints that Malfoy was being too wimpy, and that there was too much drama. I just had to give Hermione something to spit back at him if she gets pist at him. Bwah ha ha!  
  
***Chapter Six: Pick and Choose ***  
  
On the beginning of the fourth Hermione-less day, Malfoy trudged down to the hospital wing, knowing that it would just be an emotional experience, because he was sure that she would still be unconscious.  
  
He walked in and saw Madam Pomfrey bustling over Hermione's bed once again. He stepped closer, and was greeted by, "So, Mr. Slytherin Prince, you've visited me every day?"  
  
His heart leapt as he saw Hermione sit up and smile at him. He almost broke down in tears right there, amazed at how much more beautiful she was in person, rather than in his dreams. Hermione smirked as he started smiling as well, "Well, gee, guilty party has to make sure they're not going to get in trouble, ya know?"  
  
He winked, and she laughed. Madam Pomfrey, satisfied with her, went into her office, leaving them time to talk.  
  
Malfoy looked at her arms. The bruises were still ugly. He touched one gently, and Hermione gasped. "I am so sorry, Hermione." He felt a tear slide down his cheek, and felt a warm hand wipe it away.  
  
"Dumbledore came to talk to me as soon as I woke up. I understand. I guess I forgive you... but there's no way I would ever forget what you did, whether you wanted to or not."  
  
Malfoy nodded and sighed. She continued, "Also, if you ever do that again, Dumbledore gave me a list of curses and hexes that will throw off the curse, and he said if all fails, kick you in the nuts."  
  
He laughed, knowing full well Dumbledore didn't say that. "Ok, well, maybe he didn't say that, but don't think I won't."  
  
She started laughing, and he laughed with her. "Wow, I should go buy a penis protector. What do the muggles call them? Cuppers? Cuppies? Cups? Yeah. Cups. I need one of those... Just in case." He winked.  
  
"Okay, I really don't want to think about your penis," she blushed slightly, not minding the thoughts about his penis, "but how much homework did I miss?"  
  
"None. The teachers exempt you from all the work. Oh, by the way, if anyone asks, you were up really late doing your homework, slid on a piece of parchment and hit your head on the table pretty bad. That's what the entire school thinks, so that's the story and you better stick to it."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Granger, you wouldn't want to know!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
That night, the elderly nurse let Hermione go up to her room, escorted by Malfoy. When they entered, they were shocked to see Dumbledore waiting for them. "I'm sorry to cut this homecoming of sorts short, but we do have a dilemma. The convention is in four days, yet I still do not have the names of the four other prefects that are going. I understand why this has not been completed; yet it needs to be done. I will come back in a half hour to collect the names."  
  
He swept out of the room and the two just sat for a moment, thinking about who to send. "Well, I don't really know any fifth years, do you?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Nope. We should just ask Dumbledore to pick the ones with the best grades. What about the sixth years? I know Ginny and Colin..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Well, what about Blaise Zabani? I know he stayed back in first year, but now he's a pretty good student." Malfoy said. "Okay, I guess that works. So Ginny and Blaise then? I hope Dumbledore doesn't think we're ONLY picking Gryffindor and Slytherin students," Hermione replied, getting up out of the armchair and laying down on the couch, her feet next to Malfoy. "He probably expects it because we don't really know anybody from other houses, or, at least, any prefects"  
  
"That's true. So we're selecting Ginny, Blaise, and the two that Dumbledore picks... That was easy. You could've done that without me!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure that he wanted your input on the matter anyway. I most likely would've picked all Slytherins. Gee, this convention is pretty soon. We don't even know why we're going!"  
  
"Yeah. So tomorrow's, what, Friday? So then we have the weekend. Are we leaving on Monday or Tuesday?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Malfoy said. The two fell into silence, awaiting Dumbledore's return. Unconsciously Malfoy started rubbing Hermione's leg as Hermione unconsciously didn't mind this.  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore stepped in. He sat at an armchair across from the couch. "Who did you choose to go to the convention?"  
  
"For sixth years, we picked Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabani, but we don't know any fifth year prefects well, so we were wondering if you could just select the boy and girl with the highest grades?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes. That should work. Well, I suppose now I should tell you why we are setting out on this expedition. The convention is about wizarding connections around the world, between schools, Ministries, and the people. We are representing England and Scotland. I will, however, have to ask you to read up on the topics that way you have some prior knowledge on the subject. Any questions?" Dumbledore said. When neither Hermione nor Malfoy had a question, he bid them goodnight.  
  
Malfoy got up and started organizing his books, which were strewn across their table. "I can't believe that we have to spend more time doing crap for this stupid convention. Don't we have enough schoolwork? Geez, I'm barely getting through the work as is!" Malfoy complained.  
  
"You know, you could just take an hour or two out of your weekend and read then!" Hermione responded, exasperated.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Like I don't have Quidditch practice!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's really all weekend long! "Hermione sighed. She lay down on the couch and looked at Malfoy, just considering him. Her annoyance with him quickly subsided. He really was a hunk, and it was really sweet of him to check up on her. She smiled and said, "You know, this couch is really comfortable. I think I might just sleep out here tonight."  
  
Malfoy laughed. "You do that," he said as he went into his bedroom.  
  
Hermione started to wonder if it would be cold. She was so comfortable, and she didn't want to get up to get a blanket. She sighed as she heard Malfoy walk back in.  
  
"Lift your head, Granger."  
  
"Why?" Malfoy stood to the side of the couch so she couldn't see him.  
  
"Because, I can't put a pillow there if your head is in the way!"  
  
Hermione blushed as she lifted her head. She felt the pillow slide behind her and plopped her head down on it. It was a very nice, comfy pillow.  
  
She closed her eyes and started to let her exhaustion take her away, though she didn't understand why she was tired. She spent four days sleeping, and she was still tired.  
  
She felt a cool blanket fall gently on top of her. Malfoy gently tucked her in, and she smiled gratefully and genuinely. "Thanks, Malfoy."  
  
"You're welcome." He contemplated trying to kiss her, but he didn't want it to take the route that it did last time. He chanced it and kissed her on the forehead, causing her to blush. He stepped away and looked at her, smiling. "Good night, Hermione."  
  
He turned and headed towards his bedroom. He stepped in the doorway when he heard a voice.  
  
"Wait."  
  
************************************************  
  
Yay! I finished! I finished! It took me forever to write this chapter. I got a severe *road block* once I got Hermione back into the common room. Anyway, I got a great idea for the next chapter, and I'm looking forward to writing it. I think I will change the rating to R next chapter... bum! bum!! bum!!!  
  
Gracias! to all my reviewers.  
  
Love, Liz.  
  
WAIT!!! Before you go, click the button in the bottom left corner. It says 'submit a review.' Please! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Wait and Flee

****ATTENTION****  
  
RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED TO R FOR, WELL, OBVIOUS REASONS THAT ARE COMING SOON! Be warned that it gets slightly graphic but I swear Hermione is keeping (most of) her innocence!  
  
Well, it's great to be back again, reading another chapter of this beautiful, sexy story. *pauses* Can a story be sexy? *ponders* Hmm... well, anyways. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!!! I (as of the time I wrote this) haven't gotten any reviews on chapter six. *tear*  
  
---Chapter Seven: Wait and Flee---  
  
"Wait." Hermione couldn't stop the word from coming out of her mouth. She tried to fight all of her urges to call out for him, but it didn't work.  
  
Malfoy turned around, and Hermione beckoned him to come closer. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the couch. Hermione stood up about two or three feet away. She fought the desire to plaster her lips on to his. Her heart was racing. Malfoy's throat went dry as he took a step forward. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't move. Malfoy gently wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
She could now feel his heart beat. It sped up as he used his other hand to raise her chin up so she would look at him. Their eyes met and butterflies flew in Hermione's stomach. Their wings beat faster and faster as he slowly closed the distance between them.  
  
She gasped as she felt his warm lips touch hers. She never knew that a kiss could hold so much emotion. She could feel his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth, and she parted her lips, letting his tongue meet hers while chills went down her spine. They continued on like this until Hermione could no longer breathe.  
  
She gently broke the kiss apart and smiled at the Slytherin, intoxicated by his scent. She had kissed a few guys before, but it had never held the intensity that this kiss did. Malfoy smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close for another amazing kiss. Hermione melted at the feel of his lips, his tongue, his hands, everything. She felt safe in his arms. She felt happy in his arms. She felt like she belonged in his arms. She felt like she was coming home.  
  
They slowly maneuvered themselves back on the couch, Malfoy on top of Hermione. He started kissing down her neck, unbuttoning her blouse as he went. Hermione cried out when he bit her, and he went up and kissed her again, letting his hands roam her body.  
  
Hermione didn't exactly know what to do with her hands, so she just played with his hair as he kissed her. She heard a small warning siren go off in her head as he slid her shirt off, but didn't say anything. She was kind of curious to see where this would lead. She felt his hands expertly unlatch her bra, and she gasped when her bra came off, leaving her cold and half naked.  
  
His lips moved down her again, onto her breast, and she jerked away. She didn't want it to go this far yet. She felt uncomfortable as he groaned slightly but let his lips find hers again, embarking on a passionate tango.  
  
He shifted so he wasn't completely on top of her. She felt his hand slowly travel to the waistband of her jeans. Her warning sirens went ballistic at this, and she snatched his hand away. She jerked away from him, sending him flying off the couch.  
  
She grabbed her bra and quickly put it on, followed by her shirt. Malfoy sat on the ground, glaring at her. Hermione tried to avoid his stare as long as she could, but she was mad, which prevented her from thinking rationally. "What are you looking at Malfoy?"  
  
"What the fuck, Granger?!?!?! You fucking called me back out her for this?"  
  
"Oh, so me saying 'wait' means that I'm giving you permission to use my body as a bloody playground? Funny, that's most certainly NOT what I meant when I said, 'Wait.'"  
  
"So you're playing mind games with me? Is that it, Granger?"  
  
"Where the fuck did you get that from?"  
  
"I come back out here, knowing that you want something, and I figure it's something from me, considering the fact that I had almost just kissed you!"  
  
"So you think that I meant that I wanted you to try and get down my pants?!?!?!"  
  
"No. I never said that. I don't normally lose control like that-"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Granger! I am a GUY. I have a PENIS. I tend to think with SAID BODY PART. My God, do you expect me to keep a level head when we're talking about YOU? You might not have noticed, but you are most likely the most beautiful girl at this school. Everybody knows that. What do you expect me to do when I'm kissing you? God, you made me-" He cut himself off, afraid to delve into all of the emotions he had felt.  
  
"Screw you, Malfoy," Hermione whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to say that. What I meant to say was, PISS OFF!"  
  
Hermione got up off the couch and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. She was not about to sleep on that couch after all of... that. It was bad enough that his taste lingered on her lips. She wanted desperately to believe what he said about her, but she knew that, in the end, it wasn't true. She started to tear up, and cursed herself for caring about that thing that lived across the hall.  
  
She brooded on her thoughts and wound up crying herself to sleep that night, feeling alone and pathetic.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Malfoy sat on the ground, the sound of the slammed door echoing through his head. He couldn't believe that he had gone so terribly wrong. He had let himself get carried away with her. He lost complete control over his own thoughts, his own mind, his own body, even his cold heart had betrayed him and saw the light. He couldn't concentrate in classes anymore. His homework looked like an ode to her name.  
  
He sighed heavily. Since when had he actually cared? He didn't understand why he suddenly cared for that- that- that- Good God; he couldn't even call her that name.  
  
A lone tear fell down his cheek and he bowed his head in shame. Malfoys weren't supposed to cry; neither were Slytherins. And yet, there he sat, a Malfoy and a Slytherin to boot, crying over a Gryffindor, who happened to be a Mudblood.  
  
He wanted to puke at the thought of what he was doing. But, at the same time, it felt completely right. When the girl was in his arms, his problems disappeared. That stupid Gryffindor bitch made him happy. Damn it to hell, Malfoy was going to have to curse himself to oblivion tonight because of this. A sick part of him realized how much he had enjoyed the experience. Yes, enjoyed.  
  
Malfoy suddenly felt like he was hit with a dozen Bludgers. A sick, cold realization set in. He felt so sick he could puke.  
  
In that instant, all the thoughts he had about Granger made sense. The reasons he started taunting her daily were explained. The weird way his stomach would lurch whenever he saw Granger was suddenly clarified. His carefully hidden obsession over the girl was easy to understand now.  
  
He was in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
*******************************************  
  
So there you have it. Another chapter. If anyone tried to review and it didn't send, let me know OK? My e-mail is: Bandcampreject14@aol.com! I would love to hear from you, seriously!!!  
  
Until next time, Liz  
  
(don't forget to review!!!) 


	8. Chapter Eight: Hell

I swear you'll never get rid of me!!! Bwah ha ha! LoL. Well, anyways, welcome to another installment of Sweet Seductions. We are on Chapter... 8 now. Wow. I've mapped out chapters 9 and 10 on paper, and I have the entire convention mapped out in my head. That'll probably be two chapters because, well, I said so. Or one really long chapter... After that, it's all gravy!!!  
  
Also, I realized why I didn't get any reviews. Well, ff.net had some problems with that. I know I lost one (poor Elyse's lost review) but I still got a couple.  
  
Only a few more days to convention. And, yes, I'm bringing Ron and Harry back into the story. They were absent, as some noticed. I didn't see need for them at the time, but they are back again! And, yes, I will clear up as to why they didn't visit her in the hospital...  
  
Onward!!! (don't forget to review)  
  
Chapter 8: Hell  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up very early and sprinted into the shower. She lathered up quickly, and she would later swear that it was the shortest shower she had ever taken. Once she had finished her lightning speed shower, she gathered her school belongings, and fled to Gryffindor Tower, afraid of what Malfoy would put her through in the day to come.  
  
Ron and Harry had no classes with her this year. She was in the Advanced NEWT classes, and they were only in NEWT classes. She was slightly disappointed that they weren't there, but found less distractions when they were absent.  
  
She groaned inwardly, knowing she would have to battle Malfoy without them this Friday. Hopefully she would be able to survive the day without having to strangle him or throw herself on him or something. She blushed at the thought and shoved it away. It was very likely that they would have to make a new potion today, and hopefully it was individual work. Transfiguration and Arithmancy would be easier to deal with, since Malfoy never sat near her.  
  
She heaved a sigh as she entered the tower and relaxed in one of the armchairs. She let herself doze off until she heard the footsteps of someone approaching. "'Mione, what are you doing in here this early?" Ron's voice asked as he plopped into the chair next to hers.  
  
"Malfoy and I got into a fight last night, and I really didn't want to deal with his crap this morning," Hermione replied.  
  
Ron sighed. "What the hell did he do this time?"  
  
"He made fun of me, called me a Mudblood, you know, the usual. He got really pist when I slapped him."  
  
Ron laughed. "Speaking of physical harm, why the hell weren't we allowed anywhere near the hospital wing while you were in there? As a matter of fact, no one but MALFOY was allowed near there!"  
  
"Ron, think about it. I'm sure that Voldemort is trying not only to get Harry, but you and I as well. Do you think Dumbledore would want to put me under any type of danger? You know that Hogwarts isn't as safe as it used to be..."  
  
"But he let MALFOY in!!!"  
  
"Yes, because Malfoy is Head Boy, and I am Head Girl. It made him look more respectable."  
  
"'Mione, I was worried about you. Seriously. All we hear is that you're unconscious 'cuz you fell... I mean, that's not enough for me... or Harry, for that matter."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I know you know. I just had to reinforce the point."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Hermione and Ron fell into a conversation about the Hogsmeade trip the next morning, and wound up walking to breakfast together. Hermione felt very much at ease; she missed these conversations with Ron. She had had an enormous crush on Ron for the longest time, but that stopped when seventh year began. This fact was much to her disliking, but she knew that there was some reason her body wanted it that way.  
  
Malfoy had kissed her so much differently than Ron had. Ron was so rough about it. She knew he was trying to be gentle, but, to her, it was full of his desire. Not necessarily for her, but for sex. Sex with her, sex with someone else, she knew he didn't care.  
  
She wanted to believe that after they had had their snogfest, he would ask her out or something. Yet, Mr. Weasley had just regarded her in the same fashion. He didn't want her for a girlfriend. He just wanted a shag buddy, and she wasn't ready for anything like that.  
  
The way that Malfoy had kissed her was different. It blew her away. It held an intensity that Hermione had never experienced before. She wasn't expecting to feel so many emotions from him, but she felt them all. Lust, desire, need, urgency, sadness, anger, desperation, sorrow, everything. She didn't understand why she felt all of that from Malfoy. Yet, it made her feel good, so very good.  
  
That one kiss had made her feel alive. It made her feel wanted; it made her woozy; it made her feel like she belonged with him. She didn't understand that either. And, yet, she had pulled away. She had pulled away from one of the best things that had ever happened to her. Not only that, she hurt his feelings, as well.  
  
This was yet another thing that she didn't understand. It was obvious that he felt something for her. She couldn't put her finger on it, either. It was, at the least, lust. But she felt it had room to grow to something even greater.  
  
But did she want it to grow?  
  
*****  
  
Hermione left the table shortly after her arrival, feeling slightly queasy and hoping she wouldn't bump into Malfoy. Of course, to her great displeasure, once she entered the Great Hall, she immediately saw Malfoy standing alone near the stairs. She quickly averted her eyes, but knew that he had seen her.  
  
"Hey, Granger." Hermione cringed at the sound of her name. This wasn't good. She kept walking. "You know, it's rude to ignore someone when they call you," Malfoy spat.  
  
Hermione turned around and stomped towards Malfoy. She stopped about two feet away and replied, "I'm sorry, but I respond to Hermione. That is my name, you know?" She smirked at him as his face contorted in anger.  
  
"Mudbloods don't deserve to be called their first names. Hell, they don't deserve to be called at all."  
  
"Yet, Mr. Pureblood Malfoy called one."  
  
"Well Miss Mudblood Priss here needed to be reminded of her place in this school, in this world. Hell, you don't even deserve to stand near me. You're filth, Granger." Malfoy smirked at her as a crowd started gathering to witness the fight.  
  
"Hmm... You didn't seem to mind 'my place in this school' last night, now did you?" she smirked again. Malfoy turned crimson. You could hear a couple of people yelling comments, mostly "Oh!" or something like that.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I seem to remember YOU calling me back over there." Malfoy raised his eyebrows menacingly  
  
"I didn't ask for anything that happened last night, Ferret boy."  
  
"But you wanted it."  
  
"Like you didn't? You were the one that actually started the whole fiasco!"  
  
The argument was starting to get a bit heated now. Hermione's cheeks were flushed in anger, Malfoy's eyes were flashing. "Ha! Where the fuck do you get off thinking that I wanted a bushy-haired, buck-tooth Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione's eyes started welling up, and she looked away for a moment blinking back tears. She took a deep breath, then looked back at him. She took a step closer to him and his eyes widened. She took another step and they were almost touching. She could feel his body heat and his anticipation. "Hey, Malfoy, guess what?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Malfoy looked down on her. "What, Granger?"  
  
Without blinking, Hermione slapped him straight across the face. "Fuck you, Malfoy!" she yelled as she turned and walked away, leaving Malfoy with his hand on his cheek where she slapped him.  
  
Furious, Malfoy chased her down. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and swung her around. She stumbled and fell right into him. They both gasped as he felt Hermione's petite body pressed against hers. She quickly took a step back and tried to wrench her arm out of his grip.  
  
"Slap me again, and I will make your life a living hell." He shoved her against the wall and walked to Transfiguration.  
  
*****.  
  
Transfigurations and Arithmancy passed without further complications between the two. They avoided each other through lunch, as well. Ron and Harry had some inquiries about the fight she had gone into earlier that day, but she merely ignored them. She ate quickly and left for the library.  
  
Ron and Harry, however, weren't satisfied with this response.  
  
"I don't get it. There she was, taking the piss out of Malfoy, and she's not basking in the glory of it?!?!" Harry said.  
  
"But... she almost KISSED Malfoy. Why would she even think of that? Did you see the way his eyes got all big? He wanted it, Harry! HE wanted HER to kiss HIM!!! This is Malfoy and Hermione we're talking about! D'ya think there's something going on? Oh, God, this is-"Ron went on.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"-it's terrible... What if I lose her or something and never get to tell-"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"-her how I feel!"  
  
"RON!"  
  
"What, Harry?"  
  
"God, just tell her! Seriously!!!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
After lunch, Hermione set out to go to Potions. She arrived ten minutes early, and began to set up her table, laying out her ingredients. She finished with a self-satisfied smile. She beamed over her setup when a voice whispered in her ear, "Well, lookie here! It's Granger, all by her lonesome. No one knows she's here. What would happen if Little Miss Perfect just disappeared and didn't show up to Potions? What if her fellow Head Boy was gone as well, and everyone just assumed that they were doing something with Dumbledore? They wouldn't even guess that their dear little bookworm was being hurt or tortured, would they? Oh, what would happen?"  
  
Hermione turned around to face Malfoy. 'God, he's such an arrogant little prat,' she thought. "Well, Mr. Ferret Face would be getting his ass kicked if Little Miss Perfect were to disappear with Mr. Ferret Face."  
  
"Well, I am much stronger than you. Haven't you realized this before?"  
  
"Well, there are certain areas where you are much weaker than I am..." she said. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and Hermione slowly drew her knee up so she was about to knee him in the groin.  
  
"Shit!" Malfoy stepped back, and then looked at Hermione's neatly set up cauldron area. He whipped out with wand and said, "Abolescere!" [A/N: Latin for "disappear"]  
  
Hermione's cauldron and potion ingredients all disappeared. Hermione gasped, wide-eyed. Malfoy picked up her bag and handed it to her. "Malfoy..." she said warningly.  
  
"Look, you've got two choices, Granger," he said, grabbing her arm with his hand. "Either you come willingly with me, or you come by force. What do you choose? Painless or painful?"  
  
Hermione weighed her options. She knew she was practically defenseless against Malfoy, and her wand was deep inside her bag. She sighed heavily and said, "I swear to God, Malfoy, if you use one ounce of force on me I will kick you in the knuts so hard you'll become sterile."  
  
"Come on," he said, pulling her arm gently.  
  
He quickly led her deeper into the dungeons, taking a twisting path that Hermione could not remember. After about a half an hour, they arrived at a door. Malfoy opened it and waved his hand towards the door. Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she walked in.  
  
***************************************************,  
  
Wow. This is NOT the way I planned for this chapter to be. Hope you liked, sorry if it was too long, but that's just the way it is...  
  
Review please!  
  
GraciaS to all of my reviewer  
  
Love, Liz 


	9. Chapter Nine: Blissful Agony

Well, we are back again! I guess that I'm not going to get to their stunning weekend as fast as I had planned.  
  
I'm shocked at all of the reviews I got for the last chapter. I am so unbelievably grateful to everyone. Who knows what could happen if I wrote my OWN story, and not a fan-fic. *ponders* heh. But, seriously, thank you SOOOOOO much!!!  
  
Also, for a confused reader, he thought he couldn't be nice because of her heritage... you know, Malfoy's dad's frankly an asshole and all... he was afraid, and he gave that all up.  
  
This chapter's really short, but it's got a LOT to digest. You all wanted a speedy update, so I'll provide you with it... But anyways, on to Chapter 9...  
  
Chapter Nine  
Beautiful Agony  
  
-+-+-  
  
Hermione looked around her, stunned to see just another empty dungeon save one thing- a large, silk-clad, king size mahogany bed, which was placed in the center of the room. As if she hadn't felt afraid enough, her fear doubled at the sight of the inanimate object. She quickly tried to control her emotions, but all effort ceased when Malfoy wrapped his arm around her waist. 'Oh, dear, God... please... don't let this happen... not Malfoy, please not Malfoy...' she thought, but her inner prayers were left unanswered.  
  
"Granger," he said huskily, as she turned to face him, wide-eyed. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly detoured by Malfoy's mouth crushing hers, his tongue quickly entering her mouth.  
  
Hermione was in blissful agony. Her heart soared as she fell into the rhythm of the passionate kiss, while cursing herself about who the creator of this ecstasy was. It felt so undeniably natural to be kissing her worst enemy.  
  
Hermione tried to break that intoxicating kiss before she lost total control of herself. Yet, she found herself only trying half-heartedly. She wanted to kiss him, the beautiful, satanic boy that he was. It didn't help that Malfoy's lips would follow hers when she actually tried to break the kiss. She struggled to twist herself out of his arms, but he would not let her go. The sane part of her was completely petrified. She didn't know why he wanted her here, especially after all the nasty things he'd said earlier that day. She was honestly starting to realize that he could very well rape her in this dungeon.  
  
Her brain was starting to malfunction. She was truly enjoying this... She felt like a sick sadist, but she couldn't deny herself the truth. She definitely wouldn't mind this going a bit further, but she wasn't going a bit further. Hermione was determined to keep her hormones in check. She couldn't afford going too far with Malfoy. He was pretty untrustworthy, and people were going to notice that she was not in potions, and neither was he.  
  
Malfoy's hand started to caress her back, and Hermione jerked away, finally breaking the blissful agony of that kiss. She gasped for air for a moment before asking, "Why did you bring me here, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy laughed, and their gazes locked. He shook his head as he muttered, "Gra- Hermione. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."  
  
Hermione was shocked to hear him say her first name. It sent a thrill through her. It sounded so natural to hear him say her first name. He kissed her lightly as she replied, "Try me."  
  
Malfoy kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. Hermione's jaw dropped as she sat there, listening to his words, his explanation. When he was finished, she pushed him away and fled the dungeons. Miraculously, she found her way through the dungeons and out into the entrance hall. She then ran to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
-+-+-  
  
Malfoy sat on the bed in his old room, something close to a sanctuary. His father- the sadist that he was- got it for him because his roommates "disturbed" him. Truthfully, his father got it so he could have some privacy with his little girlfriends.  
  
Hermione was the first girl to ever step inside that room. She was also the first to flee from it.  
  
She had been crying. Malfoy saw the tears. He didn't understand why she had been crying. He hadn't said anything offensive or anything that would hurt her. 'I scared her. I told her, and it scared her...' he realized.  
  
Malfoy decided to spend the night in his sanctuary. He didn't want to accidentally run into Hermione tonight.  
  
-+-+-  
  
Hermione entered Gryffindor Tower and collapsed onto an armchair. Then, and only then, did she realize that she was crying. 'Why am I crying?' she asked herself.  
  
She replayed the words he had said. He hadn't said anything mean. He hadn't said anything offensive, or hurtful either. He had spoken kind, gentle, caring words. 'Maybe that's why I'm crying. He was being nice. I can't believe what he said to me. Was he lying? Was he serious? Oh, Merlin, what am I going to do?'  
  
She let the memory of his words wash over her as she curled up in the chair, sobbing.  
  
-+-+-  
  
"You never noticed it, Hermione. Ever since the Yule Ball, I've been obsessed with you. I saw you in such a different way that night, and it made me realize so many different things. There was one thing that I wasn't sure of, though, but I realized it last night.  
  
"You are absolutely, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Not only that, but you are so intelligent, kind yet witty, dedicated, honorable, honest... God, the list could go on for ages. I've been surprised that you haven't been fought over at all.  
  
"I think most of the guys in this school only see the outside, and not the inside. Most people see the studious, straight-A student that you are, and classify you as a complete nerd. Hell, even I did that.  
  
"I slowly started to realize that you were so much more than that. You were hypnotizing. I thought of you so often, and for long stretches of time. I began to see past my past beliefs, and I saw that you were no less worthy of anything. In fact, you were probably more worthy than anyone.  
  
"But, back to the reason I started saying this. There was just one thing I didn't realize, the lost piece to a large puzzle. I found that piece, Hermione.  
  
"I love you."  
  
-+-+-  
  
How was that for a jam-packed chapter??? I'm very proud of it, but, when I sat down to write it, this, once again, was NOT how I planned it. But now, I can get back to my old plan for the weekend. LoL.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this much, and please review, it makes me so happy!  
  
Love to All!  
  
-+- Liz -+- 


End file.
